1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a water supply apparatus for washing machines which supplies water to a detergent supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is machinery which washes laundry using electric power, and includes a tub to store wash water, a drum rotatably installed within the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor under the condition that laundry and wash water are placed within the drum, the laundry is washed due to friction of the laundry with the drum and the wash water.
A detergent supply apparatus of the washing machine serves to uniformly mix wash water supplied to the tub with detergents so as to supply the wash water mixed with the detergents to the tub.
The detergent supply apparatus includes a dispenser having a plurality of channels to supply water to the respective detergents, i.e., a main detergent, a fabric softer, a bleaching agent, etc.
In order to supply water to the respective channels, a solenoid valve needs to be connected to the detergent supply apparatus by a plurality of rubber hoses, the detergent supply apparatus has a complicated structure and a large size. Further, since the solenoid valve is used, resonance noise is generated.